High School
by daughter of Athena and Apollo
Summary: First story, so I decided to do something easy. I know the idea is worn, but I think mine is as original as it could get. PJ gang in high school, going through normal drama. Mostly. Edited plot 3/16/13.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

With Annabeth's pony tail bobbing up and down to the rhythm of her steps, and her one-shoulder backpack hitting her thigh, Annabeth couldn't be happier. It was her first day at a brand new high-school. It had been under construction for a couple of years and it was huge. It had an entire section for every scholastic/elective/athletic exercise you could think of. And the best part was the school only accepted the best in every scholastic/elective/athletic activity. Another good thing, too, was that all her really good friends had got accepted.

They had all gotten in for different reasons; Percy for swimming, Thalia for basket ball, Grover for Art, Nico for art, Tyson for choir, and Clarisse for football. Although Annabeth didn't really count Clarisse as a friend, more like an aggressive cousin. The only thing wrong about the day was the itsy bitsy little lying she had done to her friends. They had all assumed she had gotten into Lockin because of her unbelievably high I.Q., but in truth she had been accepted because of her amazing track skills. She didn't want to tell her friends because they'd try and be all supportive, and Annabeth wasn't really into all that supportive junk. In fact, she found it slightly annoying, so she didn't tell her friends.

"Hey Annabeth," shouted Nico, who lived on the street right next to hers. He was at their bus stop, wearing his usual aviators coat and had a back-pack with skulls all across the back.

"Hey Nico, how's it going?" Annabeth asked.

"Not good; dad didn't bother to wish me luck. He just looked up from the papers he was reading, and then reminded me to lock the door. He's just such a workaholic"

"Rotten luck, but it couldn't have been as bad as your mom fussing over you all morning, reminding you facts from last year, or as she put it, 'Refreshing my brain',"

"Oh I don't know," said a new voice, belonging to Nico and Annabeth's long time friend, Thalia, "Yours doesn't sound as bad as your dad sitting down with you and saying that if I even considered having a boyfriend he would beat me and him to a pulp, and then he would tell the boy's parents we had slept together, thus making sure the boy got punished." Nico and Annabeth just stared at Thalia, and then laughed because her dad was way more... Unpleasent than their parents.

Percy walked up with Grover and Tyson. Looking confused, he asked, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing just Thalia's embarrassing dad," Annabeth answered Percy.

Percy's eyes widened he blurted out, "He's just now having the talk with you. Dang he's sooooooo late. My mom told me about it in seventh grade, she said-"

"Percy!" Everyone shouted at him, and then everyone started laughing, even Grover and Tyson, who had no clue what Thalia's dad had said, but knew it definetly wasn't about that.

Annabeth looked at Percy, and said, "You know sometimes you just shouldn't say the stuff you're thinking."

"Yeah, like that one time with the food processor. You didn't need to go that in depth about its other possible uses." Grover piped up.

"But it said 'not to be used for the other use' and I was just speculating" Percy said, trying to defend himself.

"You know what never mind." Annabeth told her boyfriend just as the bus pulled up.

Everyone lined up and stepped on the bus, including Clarisse who had walked to the bus stop only to find everyone- except for Percy- laughing their heads off.

When they got on the bus, Annabeth sat right up front and gestured for Thalia to sit next to her. Thalia groaned, but sat down anyways. "Why do you have to sit in the front it's where all the goodie-goodies sit? You may belong here, but I should be in the back," Thalia said.

"Well too bad you're sitting here today; I have to ask you how your summer was, so how was your summer?"

"It was long, hot, and uncomfortable. Jason was being really annoying, since he didn't get into Lockin. Plus he kept inviting his friends over, and if that Leo kid tries hitting on me one more time I swear I'm gonna hit him, hard, very hard, in places no guy wants to be hit."

"Can you say 'TMI' much?"

"TMI much."

"Oh Thalia your so hilarious, I forgot to laugh."

"I know. So now that I explained my amazingly boring summer, how was yours?"

"It was fine, I guess. Boring for me too."

"You should've called me, we could've wallowed in self-pity together."

"Wallowed?"

"Hey you're not the only smart one here, my vocabulary is very diverse."

"Oh yeah, well Mrs. Grace, how 'bout you and your _diverse_ vocabulary get off the bus," Annabeth told Thalia, who hadn't noticed the bus was stopped and was in Annabeth's way.

"Oh yeah. We're here."

"Ya' think?" Annabeth said, smothering the statement with sarcasm.

"Hey!"

"Just get off the stinking bus!"

"Fine, Mrs. Grumpy."

Annabeth stepped off the bus, and almost at once realized the air smelled like hand-sanitizer, which, in Annabeth's opinion, was an improvement from her last school's gym locker smell. Annabeth made her way to her locker that was right next to the drama hall, and then, after fiddling with her lock, headed to her homeroom.

She walked through the door and found Percy sitting in the middle of the class, almost squealing in excitement, but Annabeth Chase had never been one for squealing, so she restrained herself. She walked up to Percy's desk, trying to be cool, but failing miserably. She stubbed her toe and had to hop on her other foot to get to the seat behind Percy.

"Hey wise girl, you okay?" Percy said with a smile, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, just shut up. Or I'll, I'll… Do something," Annabeth grumbled, but, because she was trying not to laugh at herself, too, her threat didn't sound very convincing."

"Fine I'll shut up, because I really don't want _something_ to happen."

Annabeth was about to say something else, but the bell interrupted her and she twirled her finger, mouthing 'turn around' to Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would just like to thank MsZeroOz for reviewing my story, first and only review so far. Second, on with the story! P.S. I don't own Percy Jackson, sorry.**

Chapter 2

The school bell rang, and Annabeth told Percy to turn around, so he did. He didn't like what he saw; it was Mrs. Dodds, a teacher from his old high school. Percy sighed inwardly, he thought that fate was very cruel to him, putting him in the same homeroom as his girlfriend, but then giving him the meanest most sinister teacher ever. She used to wear a leather jacket, until a kid 'accidentally' spilled grape juice on it, now she just wore a black shirt, but she was still as intimidating as before.

"Now children, no talking in my class, after the announcements play you will engage in a quiet activity, or you will be given a detention," Mrs. Dodds said all of this in an accent similar to that of the wicked witch of the west, from the wizard of Oz.

Percy sat through the announcements, writing, '_Swimming Champion, Percy Jackson_,' on his notebook in sharpie. He looked at it and smiled, remembering how the coach had told him to show him his best. The whistle had blown and Percy was off. He had finished the 100m free style so fast that the coach's whistle had dropped out of his mouth in amazement. Percy smiled at the memory, and then he felt something poke his back.

It was Annabeth; she was holding a piece of folded paper in her hand, near Percy's shoulder. She smiled at him when he took it. It read, '_Hey Perce, can you believe our luck, I mean out of all the teachers we could've gotten we got Mrs. Dodds?' _He grinned and wrote back, _'No, it's almost as hard to believe as Annabeth Chase passing notes in class.'_ He looked back when she passed it to him again, and he could tell she was blushing. After opening her note he could tell why it read, '_Not as hard to believe as how lucky I got with you.'_

Percy started blushing and was right in the middle of replying when Mrs. Dodds' gnarled hand snatched it from him and said, "Note passing, hmm. What to do, one detention or two?" Percy and Annabeth both shook their heads and Mrs. Dodds said, "Well then I guess I should read it, if you don't want the detention." Percy and Annabeth both knew what was coming, so they put their heads down. Mrs. Dodds read the note, and when she got to Annabeth's last entry the entire class laughed. Percy looked back at Annabeth, after Mrs. Dodds went back to her desk, and attempted to comfort her. It didn't work; she wouldn't look up at him and after class she ran away into the hallway without looking back.

_Thalia_

Thalia was not in a good mood when she went to her second class and found Drew in the spot write next to Thalia's assigned seat. Thalia didn't hate anyone, because her dad had told her 'hate' was too strong of a word, but she was really close to hating Drew. The reason she almost hated Drew was that the first day of middle school. Thalia had been pushed into Drew by Clarisse, and had spilt her chocolate milk all over Drew's expensive outfit. Clarisse and Thalia had long since made up, but Drew had despised Thalia ever since that first day of middle school.

Drew had taken to starting nasty rumors about Thalia, and had pushed almost everyone away from her. The only people who saw past the rumors were her real friends, so in a way Drew had helped Thalia and Thalia was grateful towards Drew, but at the same time disliked her for her attempts at making Thalia lonely and miserable.

The only thing that made Thalia's second class better was her teacher. It was Mr. Bruner, the most awesome, and amazing teacher Thalia had ever had. He really liked kids, and always saw through the suck-ups, and saw the real person in people. The bell rang and he wheeled in, in his red wheelchair. "Hi kids, I'm Mr. Bruner, some of you may have had the pleasure of meeting me, but to those who haven't, you soon will. First order of business, because I don't believe in teaching on the first and last day of school, we will be doing a get-to-know-your-neighbor-activity. You will be able to ask questions, and then at the end of class you will share two facts about the person sitting next to you."

Thalia groaned, and decided to just get it over with. She asked Drew, "What's your favorite color, and your pets' name or names?"

"Pink, duh. And animals are hairy, dirty, and gross. Why would I have any? It makes since you do, though."

"Umm first off animals are not gross or dirty; second your comment was uncalled for."

"You're uncalled for, but we're stuck with you, so get over it."

"Well back to the assignment, my favorite color is electric blue, and my brother's name is Jason."

Drew kept staring at her pink sparkling notebook, not showing any signs of hearing Thalia, but Thalia knew she had. They waited for the class to finish and finally Mr. Bruner called on each pair one by one. He got to Thalia and Drew, Drew told him what Thalia had told her, and Thalia, only having one fact about Drew said, "Drew's favorite color is pink, and she thinks animals are gross and disgusting." That got a negative reaction out of the crowd; some people booed others just looked indifferent.

Drew looked at Thalia and her eyes said it all, she was going to get Thalia back. Apparently Drew couldn't take a couple of boos without going all psycho- make up-chick on someone. Thalia added that to her very long list of reasons not to like Drew. When the bell rang Thalia was very happy to be getting out of her second period, and more specifically away from Drew.

**A/N: I hope you people liked that ity bity Percabeth moment in there. If you did, or if you didn't, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I woud just like to thank everyone who tookthe time to review. I really appreciated them. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 3

Annabeth went to her third class, completely over the incident with note, mostly because of her next class; track. Annabeth loved track, she loved the way the wind blew her hair, and the way the wind felt on her face, and the way it made her feel like she was flying. She was also very excited, because she had an entire period for track, at a normal high school she would have had athletics, and athletics didn't focus on a specific sport. Annabeth daydreamed, a very un-Annabeth thing to do, about running while she got her gym clothes on and on the way to the field.

Annabeth started stretching, and was touching her toys, and looking down, when she heard a voice say, "Hey Annabeth, I didn't know you were in track." She looked up and almost cussed. It was Nico wearing the school's blue and yellow outfit, which was way too big on him; he didn't seem to mind the bright colors though. Annabeth was mildly surprised, she had always pictured him Goth or Emo, now though she was speculating that maybe there just wasn't anything sold in X.X. small, besides black.

"Hi Nico," Annabeth said, and then realizing she was at track, she asked, while lying very unconvincingly.

"Nico I'm so glad you showed up I got really lost, would you happen to know where the chess club meets?"

Nico laughed and said very sarcastically, "Let me get this straight you were lost, so you decided to put gym clothes on, and then you just happened to stumble across a co-ed track meet. Yup Annabeth, that's totally believable. And I used to think of you as the smart one." Annabeth blushed. She hadn't even considered the possibility of any of her friends seeing her at a track meet, not out of carelessness, but because she knew none of her friends would have a reason to be be outside during school, well except for Clarisse, who played football. Even then the football field was at the other side of the school.

"Fine, fine, fine Nico, you caught me. I'm in track. Just promise you won't tell anyone." Annabeth pleaded.

"Cross my heart, I won't tell a soul. I'll even tell you a secret in exchange, that way you can be sure I won't tell anyone"

"Thank you, so so so much."

"You're welcome; my secret is I have a teeny tiny crush on Thalia."

"What! Since when, have you ever liked anything?" Annabeth shouted, and then regretted.

"Wow, do I really look that Emo? And answering your question, I've liked her since 7th grade, ever since that time she beat up Clarisse."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Well since now we each have something against the other, are we good?"

"Yeah Annabeth we're good."

"Oh and Nico, since when have you been in track?" Annabeth asked just realizing she had previously thought he was in art.

"Since my father decided I need to not be so skinny, and then when he had to much work to do he hired me a personal trainer to get me 'buff', so basically since this summer." Nico replied right when the coach's blew, signaling the start of class.

_Nico_

On Nico's way to fourth period, which was lunch, he scolded himself for telling such a private thing to Annabeth, he hadn't had to tell her anything, she had been the one lying to everyone.

He really liked Thalia, but he barely even knew her, which was wierd considering she was really close to Annabeth and Annabeth was really close Percy and Percy was really close to Nico, so you would think that Nico and Thalia would get to know each other better. Always getting invited to the same parties, hanging with the same people, but they still didn't know that much about each other, which was why he had promised he would attempt to get to know her better when the opportunity presented itself. The problem was that the opportunity hadn't presented itself yet, which was most likely a good thing considering Nico didn't have the guts to talk to Thalia, yet.

Nico got to the cafeteria and found a seat next to Percy. "Hey Nico, have you seen Annabeth?" Percy asked him.

Nico froze, how could Percy have figured out Annabeth's secret so fast? Nico decided to just lie to Percy, it was better than having Annabeth tell Thalia how he felt. "No I haven't, why?"

"She was just really upset earlier, and I just wanted to talk to her."

"Oh, she didn't look upset when I saw her." Nico said and then instantly regretted.

"You saw her, but you just said you didn't. Which one Nico, did you see her or not."

"Umm, I didn't see her in a class, just in the hall, just like I see Grover over there. Perce I'll talk to you later, I need to give Grover back his, umm, his pencil. Yeah I have to give his pencil back, that's why I'm leaving, not because I'm avoiding a subject or anything. You know what I'm going to quit talking. See you later." Nico stumbled through his words, trying to get out of the conversation. He then proceeded to go return Grover's 'pencil'.

"Hi Nico, you mad at Percy or something?" Grover asked Nico, who had just scurried away from Percy's table, leaving Percy looking confused and slightly agitated.

"What? Oh no, I'm not mad at Percy. I just wanted to say hi to you, so 'Hi.'" Nico replied shaking his fears about his crush away from his head.

"Oh, well hi to you to I guess."

"How's Juniper doing?" Nico asked trying to steer the conversation away from Percy.

It worked, Nico was stuck listening to Grover go on and on about his long-distance relationship. Nico almost barfed, but was saved by the bell, signaling the end of lunch, and his torture.

**A/N: I'm most likely going to put Thalico in the story later. Nothing serious though. Please review, even if you didn't like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter was really fun to write. I enjoyed it, I hope you do too.**

Chapter 4

Thalia really hadn't been trying to break Drew's nose, she swear she was just trying to leave a bruise. Thalia had the misfortune of getting Drew in her 5th period, and that was when Drew had decided to exact her revenge on Thalia. Drew had kept it up all through-out class, and Thalia had just ignored her, but then Drew made the nose-breaking-worthy comment.

Drew said, "So Thalia how's your mom? How many times she pass out drunk this week; five or six?"

Thalia instantly turned around. She had been looking up at the board the entire time, purposely ignoring Drew. Thalia gave Drew her best death glare that even made Percy squeamish, it didn't even faze Drew.

Drew said, relished Thalia's reaction, and said with malice pouring into her words, "Oh I got it wrong didn't I, it was ten times, wasn't it? I'm so sorry for you honey. I really am."

That was the last straw for Thalia; she brought her hand, curled into a fist, behind her, and brought it over head, punching Drew; right on her overly powdered nose. Thalia said triumphantly, "You know what? I'm sorry for me too; you got make-up all over my hand."

That was why Thalia was in the principle's office on the first day. Thalia thought to herself, _"Huh, what a great impression I must be making, breaking someone's nose on the first day of school. The teachers must be scared of what I have planned for tomorrow. They're probably expecting me to rack someone, or something like that." _Thalia smiled at herself.

"Just what is so amusing, pray tell. I get so bored with this job and you children, so a little entertainment should be good for me," said a slightly drunken voice, coming from the door. Thalia assumed it was Mr. D, the school's, wine loving principle. "I'm Mr. D, and you are the juvenile, who attacked Ms. Drew. First as a principle I should tell you that punching people is wrong and you will be punished. Second, just between you and me, I give you props. That Drew girl is a demon who fell in love with clown make-up, torturous shoes, and very expensive clothes."

Thalia realized what he just said, and she realized it was a very un-principle thing to say. Mr. D said, "Now that I have told you those two things you shall be punished, but not severely. Your schedule will be changed, so you don't have Drew in your class, that is not your punishment, it is your reward. Your punishment is that you have to apologize to the de- I mean girl you punched. To be sure you do not injure her further I shall supervise it. Let me get your schedule and we will go to Ms. Drew."

Thalia was relieved; it didn't seem that she would be punished too badly, except for having to apologize. Thalia wasn't too good at apologizing, even when she meant it. She had too much pride, and hated standing down. So when Mr. D came back to take Thalia to apologize to Drew, who had been bandaged at the nurse's office and sent to her 6th period, Thalia had the perfect apology worked out in her head.

Mr. D walked down the empty hallways until they got to Drew's 6th period. Everyone had been writing notes, and when the principle walked in with Thalia, they all turned and gawked at them. Mr. D jerked his head in Drew's direction. Thalia smiled and walked over. She did a very low curtsy, with her pretend skirt, at Drew, and then Thalia said to Drew, in a high timid tone, "Your greatness I am so so very sorry I caused hurt to your face. Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

Drew smiled, apparently flattered, and said, "Aw, Thalia, I know you would come around. Of course I can forgive you."

Thalia smiled an innocent smile and asked, "If I may, your superiorness, can I say something else."

"Why of course."

"I think you should get a bandage on your whole face, it would improve your looks, and improve the mood's of the people around you. Thank you, your stupidness." Thalia then skipped out of the laughter filled room. When Mr. D came out of the room he seemed to be smiling himself. Thalia looked down, trying to look abashed. It didn't work as soon as Mr. D closed the door Thalia said, very loudly, "Did you see the look on her face? I totally fooled her. She really thought I would just l lie down and be here slave. She's got serious ego issues, because this girl isn't laying down for anyone, especially that primped up little artificial walking hair spray bottle."

Mr. D just raised an eyebrow and shook his head at Thalia's lame insults. Thalia kept victoriously humming, 'We are the Champions,' under her breathe. Mr. D took her back into the office, and handed Thalia her schedule, telling her the next time she acted up would be her last. Thalia nodded and headed to her 7th period class.

Thalia walked through the door of her 7th period class looking for familiar faces, she saw Annabeth sitting at the front of the class reading a book. _'Figures,' _Thalia thought. Thalia walked over to Annabeth and plunked her stuff down on Annabeth's desk. It worked; Annabeth shot up like rocket and asked Thalia, "Who dare disrupt me?"

"It is I, Madame Thalia Grace. Here seeking entertainment from the Old Wise One."

"Shut up, I'm not that old."

"Really. I thought you were. You have enough wrinkles to be." Thalia said teasingly referring to Annabeth's worry lines on he forehead.

"Again, shut your trap, before I shut it for you."

That got Thalia telling everything about her day; start to finish. When she was done Annabeth was almost crying out of laughter. Thalia gloated "And that's not even the best part, because my schedule got changed I don't have Drew in any of my classes, so I got the last laugh. And it was the best last laugh a girl could wish for, everyone else laughed at her too." Thalia finished talking right when the bell rang for the start of class.

**A/N: Please review. I checked my email, finally, and a bunch of you have asked to be notified when I update the story. If you like it please review, because until I get 15 reviews this story isn't going to be updated any more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: if you read the original story then you _really_ need to read this chapter; it's really different, but I'm using it to set up a bigger plot later on. K?**

Percy's first day at school had been okay. It would've been considered awesome to Percy; if it wasn't for the fact he had a strong suspicion that Annabeth was hiding something. During lunch she had ignored him, as did Nico, and on the bus ride home she avoided him.

Percy's worries were pushed to the back of his head when he walked through his front door. It smelled like his mom's famous spaghetti, he inhaled through his nose and smiled. Percy heard a person clearing their throat; he looked toward the sound and realized Paul, his step-dad, was sitting on the couch.

Paul asked, "Hey Perce, how was school?"

"Good. Is that spaghetti I smell?"

After Percy asked the question, Tyson, his half-brother whom his mom had adopted after finding out Percy's dad and Percy's dad's second wife had died in a car crash, walked out and said, "Yes, brother, except you can't have any. I made you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, so we could go skate. Please, please, please say you'll go to the skate park with me?" Tyson begged so hard Percy couldn't say no.

"Fine Tyson we can go, is that okay with you Paul," Percy asked Paul, hoping he would say no, because to be honest Percy just wanted to relax.

"Sure it's fine with me, as long as it's okay with Sally."

"Oh yes it is, I already asked her." Tyson exclaimed, as he went through the house, attempting to get to the door. Percy let him pass, then put his stuff down, and then grabbed his board which was next to the door.

Tyson and Percy got to the park at five' o clock, ate their sandwiches, and then started skating. They had only been skating for around 5 minutes when a group of boys, led by a surprisingly familiar face, started sauntering over. He walked to Percy and proclaimed, "Someone needs to talk to you."

Percy wondered who in the world Luke was talking about. He asked, a very Percy-ish thing to do, "What are you talking about?" Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Kronos wants to talk to you. God, Percy you're slower than I remember."

"And you're ruder than I remember. Who's Kronos and why does he want to talk to me?"

"Your dad didn't tell you anything, did he? Well that won't really make a difference I guess. It doesn't matter what he wants to talk about with you; you're talking to him, even if we have to drag you." Luke said gesturing to his group of tough-looking guys.

"No it does make a difference what he wants to talk about with me. Bye, Luke." Percy said, flipping his skateboard into his hand and running to the exit. He was thankful Tyson was already there, so they could run without being caught. They made it to Percy's door and were able to lock it before Luke caught up to them.

Percy's mom asked him why they were so breathless, so Percy lied and said nothing, assuming everything would be fine. No one's ever accused Percy of being the sharpest tool in the shed, if you know what I mean.

* * *

Percy was in his home room talking to Annabeth, who was avoiding certain subjects, but Percy was just glad she was talking to him at all. He was getting ready to ask her to go to the fall formal with him, right when the bell rang. Percy didn't want to risk getting caught passing notes by Mrs. Dodds again, so he waited until the bell rang for second period.

He turned to talk to Annabeth in the hall and he said, "Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the fall formal with me?"

"Well you're early, we just got told about it yesterday in study hall."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm excited for it, so do you want to go or not."

"Hmm, hard choice. See Marvin, the janitor, already asked me, so I have to think about it."

"Annabeth!"

"Sorry Seaweed brain, but I just had to make fun of your question, because the answer is so obvious. Of course I want to go to the dance with you. I'll just have to let Marvin down easy."

"You do that Annabeth, I got to go. See you later." Percy left smiling, the nagging in his head reminding him his girlfriend was keeping something from him was getting smaller, because he knew if it was important she would have told him.

**A/N: So did y'all like my little change? It's foreshadowing something big. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: My writer's block is gone, and I think it really shows in this chapter. Sorry if any of you don't like Thalico, but I figured, what the heck. Hope you like it. I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 6

Nico was heading to track, mulling over the pleasant surprise he had gotten in 2nd period. He had walked in and there, sitting in the seat next to Nico's, was Thalia. He had contemplated about asking her out, but he still didn't know a lot about her, all he knew was her kick-butt personality. He walked up to his seat, and shyly said hello to Thalia, and then he cursed at himself for not thinking of anything actually interesting to say. Thalia nodded back, and the bell rang.

Class was pretty boring, until Mrs. Cain, their teacher, got a call from her child's school. Nico only heard snippets of Mrs. Cain's conversation, but it sounded as if her son had put a pencil in the electric outlet, with a rubber band around his hand and the pencil, thus getting the rubber band burnt into his flesh. Nico tried not to laugh at Mrs. Cain's son's stupidity. Mrs. Cain left to go pick her child up, and told her class to not be loud.

The class started talking as soon as Mrs. Cain left, which is what normally happens when you leave when you leave a group of 15 year olds alone. Nico realized that this was his best chance to get to know Thalia better.

He started the conversation by saying, as confidently as he could, "So do you want to play a game?"

"You play games?" Thalia asked in disbelief.

"Grrr, why does everyone assume I'm all depressed?" Nico said in frustration.

"I didn't say that."

"You thought it."

"Well yeah I di-, I mean no I did not."

"Fine whatever, so do you want to play the game or not?" Nico said put-out with their previous subject.

"What is the game, oh defensive one?"

"I'm ignoring that comment, and the game is question and answer."

"That sounds boring." Thalia said sounding disappointed.

"Well since you thought I was emo you don't deserve a fun game."

"Hey that's not fair. I'm not going to play." Thalia sounded frustrated.

"Yes you will." Nico said with confidence.

"Why should I," Thalia said, obviously mad at Nico's recently acquired sense of confidence.

"Because you're bored," Nico stated simply.

"You're right. Fine I'll play your boring game; I guess it couldn't be worse than sitting alone in silence."

"It won't be. First question; what's your favorite color?"

"Blue. My turn; do you have any siblings?"

"I used to." Nico was regretting the game, Thalia was going to find out about his messed up personal life.

"What do you mean, 'used to'?" Thalia asked curiously.

Nico groaned realizing he was about to be the cat in the old saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat' and Thalia was curiosity. "She died, my mom did too. Now it is just me and my dad left. Most times it feels like it's just me in the house, because he hardly gives a care about my wellbeing. He just works and works, and sometimes I think the only reason he hasn't put me up for adoption yet is because that would make him look bad to his employees." Nico finished his unnecessary rant at a much louder volume than he started it with, and looked at Thalia daring her to question further.

Instead she surprised him by saying, "Well that's got to suck. I know what it feels like to be unwanted by a parent, usually my mom, but even then I have my dad and my brother, even if they're both annoying at times. I guess there's more to you than I thought, sorry about my earlier attitude, I had no right to stereotype you, my bad. Please forgive me."

Nico was shocked, he hadn't known Thalia had a soft side, or the ability to apolagize, her hard exterior was the reason he liked her, but he liked her even more after she showed him her ability to understand. "Of course I forgive you. I'm sorry for kind of yelling at you. I just get defensive about family life."

Thalia nodded in understanding. Nico smiled and did a mental victory dance, because not only did he know more about her, she now knew him and understood him better.

Needless to say Nico replayed the entire conversation in his head the entire day. He was still day dreaming at lunch, until he felt a sharp pain on his arm. "Hey!" He yelled.

"Sorry Nico, you looked out of it." Percy said defending himself.

Nico realized he had been out of it, and looked around realizing he was in the cafeteria, people were still getting their lunch, and Percy was sitting next to Nico, with a plastic container holding cold spaghetti in it.

"Oh, yeah I guess I was sort of out of it. Thanks, I guess. Next time just leave me alone. I was perfectly fine." Nico said to Percy.

"Okay, I just had to ask you if you know what it is Annabeth is hiding from me, because in the hallway I asked her if she wanted me to walk her to 3rd period. She just pretended she hadn't heard me and successfully got lost in the crowd."

Nico was debating telling Percy and decided he would, _'besides,_' Nico told himself, _'Percy is Annabeth's boyfriend, he deserves to know.'_ "Well, you see Percy the thing is Annabeth is in track, and she didn't want to tell you. Don't ask me why, because I don't know and I didn't ask." Nico said timidly. Percy looked hurt that Annabeth would hide something that small, and then go to such lengths not to tell him. Nico seeing Percy's expression decided he would move away from Percy.

He walked over to Grover and Grover looked at him and asked, "What is going on between you and Percy; yesterday he looked mad at you, now he looks hurt. What did you do?" Nico groaned knowing things were going to lay out similar to yesterday. He was going to have to change the subject again. "Hey Grover, I want to know why recycling is such a big deal to you?"

Grover looked mad, like really mad, like the kind of mad that suggested he would be willing to torture Nico in very painful ways. "WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL ABOUT RECYCLING? Well I'll tell you the big deal about recycling!" Grover shouted at Nico, then launched into a very heated explanation of how recycling helps the earth, and the trees, and is good for the soul. Nico tuned it out, while hitting his head against the table.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys saved this story from death. Please keep reviewing, it makes me feel good. Thanks again, peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I figured out how to look at how many hits and visitors this story has, and I am very excited, but mad at all of you too. I had 150 visitors yesterday and only one more review. I so didn't mean for that to rhyme.**

Chapter 7

Annabeth was sill really excited about Percy asking her to go to the dance, this Friday, she was also very proud of herself for holding in her excitement while talking to Percy. She walked into 7th period ready to gush about it with Thalia.

"Hey, Thalia, guess what!" Annabeth squealed, a very un-Annabeth thing to do.

"What? It has to be good for you to squeal, I mean really Annabeth, who squeals any more?" Thalia asked on the edge of her seat, and a little bit disgusted at Annabeth's squealing.

"Percy asked me to the dance!" Annabeth answered grinning like the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Oh. I thought it would be something exciting. Thanks a lot; you got my hopes up for nothing." Thalia said sounding disappointed.

"What do you mean that's not exciting?" said a very hurt Annabeth.

"Well it's not like it was expected because you two have been dating for a year, or the fact you two still make puppy eyes at each other when you think no one is watching."

"Hey, no need for the sarcasm"

"Actually I feel there was a need for sarcasm, a very big need of sarcasm; your question had a very obvious answer and I was trying to give it to you in a semi-funny way." Thalia said rambling.

Annabeth stuck her tongue out, and said teasingly, "Well at least I got a date; that's more than what I could say for you."

Thalia made a stink face and said, "I'm glad. You know I've never been big on dating."

Annabeth thoughts shifted to Nico, she wondered if she should tell Thalia about Nico's crush. She decided against in, because he had kept her secret, so she would keep his.

Annabeth said teasingly, "Oh yeah I forgot, no more dating for you, your heart still belongs to Luke." Annabeth was referring to Thalia's old crush; he had never liked Thalia in _that_ way, and when Thalia went to Luke and told him her feelings Luke rejected her, Thalia didn't take rejection very well. She swore to never like someone again, and, to Annabeth's knowledge, Thalia never had.

"Chase, I told you never to bring that subject up again." Thalia said through gritted teeth.

Annabeth was shocked that Thalia was still so defensive about it, it had happened three years ago, so Annabeth assumed Thalia was over it. "Sorry Thalia, my bad."

"Yeah you're right it was your bad, so don't bring it up again."

The bell was merciful; it rang before Annabeth could attempt to reply.

* * *

Annabeth was working on her math homework on the bus, until a very mad, very black haired green eyed, boy came and sat down next to her. "Hey Percy, what's wrong." Annabeth said, deciding to ignore his irate facial expression.

"What's wrong Annabeth? Hmm it can't be the fact you lied to me about you not being in track, and then go to such lengths to keep it from me. That can't be it at all." Percy said sounding icy calm.

'_Crap,'_ Annabeth thought. Percy had found out, and now all she could do was try to explain her reasoning. "Look Percy I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but technically I never flat-out lied to you. You just assumed that I wasn't in track. It's kind of your fault; you never asked the right questions." Annabeth said, and then regretted how harsh her words sounded.

"You have no right to pin this on me, so just tell me why you kept it a secret, because when you're in a relationship you shouldn't have to 'ask the right questions' the other person should just tell you." Percy said sounding madder than he had been at the beginning of their argument.

Annabeth winced at his words and told him how she had begun track last year, and how she didn't want him at her meets, and then when she became indifferent on the subject it was too late to go back.

"Why didn't you want me at your meets in the first place?" Percy asked not mad anymore, just hurt.

Annabeth disliked the thought of him being hurt more than the thought of him being mad. "I just didn't want anybody's support; I wanted to do it on my own." Percy nodded like he understood. Annabeth grew hopeful. "Are you mad at me, Percy?"

He shook his head, and then when he saw Annabeth grin he said, "I'm not mad at you, but you did lie to me, and that was wrong, so you're going to have to find a different date to the dance. Sorry."

When the bus pulled up at the stop Annabeth and Percy got off and went their separate ways. Annabeth got home and instantly called Thalia. Thalia handled it the same way Percy did, she got mad, and then hurt, and then she forgave Annabeth. Annabeth was right in the middle of asking whether or not she should go to the dance, when she realized somebody must have told Percy, and the only person she had told was Nico. "Thalia I have to tell you something."

"I thought that was what you were doing?" Thalia said being a smart donkey. **(A/N: I hope you guys know what I was hinting at.)**

"Shut up, now is not a good time. I know who told Percy!" Annabeth said yelling into the phone.

"You mean you know the person who did the right thing."

"Thalia, since when have you ever been concerned with the right thing?"

"Yeah, you got a good point there, so who was it?" Thalia said with grudging admiration.

"It was Nico! He's in my track class and he saw me there and promised not to tell anyone. He even gave me a secret in exchange."

"Well I think what you do is obvious; you tell me the secret, and then we get back at him."

"Thalia, why does your voice suddenly sound evil?" Annabeth asked only a tad bit concerned .

"No one messes with my friend and gets away with it. Now tell me his secret."

"He likes you." Annabeth said quickly. The phone was silent on the other end for a long time. "Thalia, are you still there?"

"Yeah, and this getting back at him thing is going to be _very_ fun"

**A/N: Review please, and vote on my poll. It's about whether or not there should be Thalico. If you don't vote, then don't get mad at me if you don't like the results.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First to clear something up, because it might've confused some of you. I might clear this up in later chapters, but just in case I don't, Annabeth and Percy didn't brake up, Percy is just a little too irritated at Annabeth to go to the dance with her. Second this chapter was a little forced, and I didn't like it, sorry. **

Chapter 8

Thalia was mad, very mad, like give-Grover-a-run-for-his-money mad. When she hung up her phone, after talking to Annabeth, she was ready to beat Nico up, and it was a good thing for him he wasn't anywhere near Thalia at the moment. She didn't want anything to do with romance, it just hurt too much, and Nico liking her was considered romantic to Thalia.

There were multiple reasons Thalia despised romance, one of which was the whole being rejected by Luke thing; the other, bigger, contributor to Thalia's hate of love was how her parents' relationship had turned out. They were together until Thalia was nine, and then their relationship fell apart. Thalia's parents were very in love, so when her mom cheated on her dad Thalia figured if a love that strong couldn't last what chance did she have? So when she decided she would take the risk with Luke, and found that he didn't want to take the risk with her, she figured love was useless, painful, unnecessary, and a waste of her time.

That was why Thalia was relieved that Annabeth had confided in her, if Annabeth hadn't then Nico could've just kept going around and… Liking her, it was very hard to think about. Now that Thalia knew Nico's feelings she was going to make sure Nico absolutely hated her by the time Thalia's prank was over, and if that meant losing Thalia's recently acquired friendship with Nico, then oh well.

* * *

During 2nd period Thalia arrived almost late on purpose, that way Nico couldn't start up a conversation with her, because if he did she would've been very hostile, and that would've given away her prank. She left 2nd period and followed Nico, without Nico's knowledge. She ducked into a bathroom and waited for the bell to ring. When it did she hastily made her way into the boy's locker room, and found the locker, Annabeth assured Thalia, was Nico's. Annabeth's part in the plan had been to hack into the school's computer system and find Nico's locker number and his combination. Thalia's part was to replace Nico's clothes with one of her mom's old outfits.

The outfit she put in Nico's locker consisted of very tight black legging type things, and a very loud, colorful blouse, that didn't violate dress code, but was dangerously close. She then put in the note that Thalia and Annabeth had written him, it said, _'Next time keep your secrets, and your feelings, to yourself. From, Annabeth and Thalia.'_ She then grabbed his clothes, and stuffed them in her back-pack, and then exited the boys' locker room.

When she got back to her 3rd period she told her very nice, maybe a little too nice for her own good, teacher that she was having family troubles and that she had gotten an emergency call. Her teacher swallowed Thalia's excuse whole, she even apologized to Thalia and told her to go to the councilor if she ever needed help. Thalia anxiously sat through 3rd period, while tapping her pencil up and down on her desk successfully annoying her neighbor, eager to see Nico at lunch.

At the cafeteria she sat with Annabeth, after getting her food, and searched the room for her mom's blouse, that Nico would be wearing. She was very disappointed to see that Nico wasn't wearing her mom's blouse, but the school's blue and yellow gym shirt. He was however wearing her mom's pants. Thalia started laughing her butt off. Nico started making his way to their table. Annabeth shook Thalia's elbow and told her to shut up. Thalia looked up at Nico and started laughing some more.

"What the heck? Why would you to do this? I admit I told Percy your secret Annabeth, and that gave you the right to tell Thalia mine, but both of you had no right at all to replace my clothes with this trash!" Nico said angrily.

Annabeth looked regretful she had ever agreed with Thalia's plan, because it was 100% Thalia's, and Annabeth said, "Sorry Nico, but we were just mad that you told Percy. I'm sorry." Nico then gave a pointed look to Thalia, and Thalia loudly said, "Why are you looking at me? I'm not sorry. Heck no, I'm not sorry. You had the nerve to like me and not tell me for 3 years!"

"Well I'm so sorry that I liked you. There are you happy? I promise it'll never happen again. Now give me back my clothes." Nico demanded.

"Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a twist. They're right here." Thalia said pulling the clothes out of her back-pack.

Thalia watched Nico, kind of guilty, but at the same time still mad at him. Now though she was just mad that Nico had hid his feelings for so long. She shoved the guilt away and went back to eating.

Nico

Nico was confused. He didn't know why Thalia had blown up about him liking her; he wasn't that bad, was he? He shoved that thought away, and told himself that he wasn't the reason Thalia did what she did, and started speculating why Thalia would have done that. He figured that maybe she had gotten hurt in the past and that maybe she wasn't ready for a relationship, but still he was confused about why she tried to hurt him so much. He decided he would just ask Annabeth tomorrow at track.

That was another thing, he wasn't mad at Annabeth, bcause it was pretty evident she wasn't the mastermind behind Thalia's evil plan, Thalia was. He wasn't mad at Thalia though, even though he acted like it, and the same went for liking her, he pretended he hated her, but he still really admired and respected her. Nico's emotions were just too confusing for him, so he decided he would go ask Percy, after he got out of the restroom.

He walked up to Percy, who was sitting and joking around with Tyson, and he said, "I really need to talk to you."

Percy nodded, said something to Tyson, and then walked to an empty table with Nico. Percy said, "What's up?"

Nico then proceeded to tell Percy everything, he told him how he liked Thalia, he told him how Thalia seemed to hate Nico, and then he asked in desperstion, "What do I do?"

Percy looked as confused as Nico felt and he said, "I don't know. Wing it I guess."

"That works?" Nico asked in disbelief.

"Worked for me." Percy said with a smile.

**A/N: Today is my birthday, I'm now officialy 12. I know you're supposed to be 13 when you join, but I couldn't wait another year. If you want to give me a present, go back and review your favorite chapter. Thanks, Peace! Oh and it's not too late to vote on my poll, just go to my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay this update is a little later than normal, sorry. I love all of yeasterday's reviews, so thanks. **

Chapter 9

It was a day until the dance and Annabeth still didn't know if she would go, let alone who she would go with. She contemplated all of her options in homeroom. The con was; she didn't know if she wanted to see Percy dancing with a different girl, even if she knew Percy didn't have any intention of going out with anyone but Annabeth, it would still be painful. The pro (or the reason she had to go) was; she had already promised an eager Thalia she would, she just didn't want to show up without a date; she wasn't as confident as Thalia. She decided she would go and just ask a guy friend to go with her.

Annabeth, after settling this with herself, sat through homeroom and 2nd period mentally arguing with herself over which guy friend she would ask. It was between Grover and Nico, but she was pretty sure Grover had invited Juniper to the dance, so that left Nico. She sighed, knowing Thalia would get angry with her and everything would be awkward. _'Oh well,'_ she told herself, _'It's Thalia's fault I'm going to the dance, so she's just going to have to put up with me and Nico.'_

And it was Thalia's fault, because Annabeth had been perfectly fine with staying home and watching reruns of the Big Bang Theory, but Thalia had insisted the dance wouldn't be any fun without Annabeth. They had been on the bus and Thalia told Annabeth that if Annabeth didn't go Thalia would steal Annabeth's journal, and then read part of it to Percy. Let's just say Annabeth quickly agreed that the dance was way more important than Sheldon, and that it would be the best way to spend her Friday.

Now all Annabeth had to do was corner Nico in track, and somehow broach the subject to him and get him to agree.

Nico

Nico was getting ready to approach Annabeth in track when she walked up to him with her arms crossed and asked (it sounded more like a demand), "The dance tomorrow, do you want to go with me?"

Nico asked confused, "What about Percy?"

"We're not going together." She said indicating she didn't want to talk about it.

But Nico ignored the fact she obviously didn't want to talk about it, and he yelled loud enough that everyone could hear him, "You guys broke up? Why doesn't anyone tell me these things anymore? I mean seriously I'm Percy's best friend, well you know except for Grover, Tyson, Thalia, and you. Maybe it would be better stated that he's my best friend."

"No Nico. We didn't brake up, now stop rambling, and keep your voice down. He's just irritated that I lied to him. So do you want to go to the dance with me or not?" Annabeth snapped at him.

"Oh I wasn't planning on going to the dance at all." Nico said, hoping Annabeth would pick up on the fact that he really didn't want to go to the dance, let alone with her.

"Well neither was I, except Thalia black-mailed me into it. So, for the third time, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Annabeth said tapping her foot, because she was getting impatient.

"Thalia's going to be there?" Nico brightened.

"Yes, now, for the fourth time, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Annabeth said, wondering if she took this long to answer Percy.

"Sure." Nico said nonchalantly.

"That's all you had to say, that one little four letter word, and our entire conversation could've been over." Annabeth pointed out Nico's distractedness. "Anyway pick me up at seven, I live on **(Random name)** Street, My house is number 12, don't be late, or my mom will kill you, or at least severly injure you by ranting about today's generation of boys.

"Okaaaaay, can I ask you something?" Nico said getting ready to attempt to figure Thalia out.

"Shoot, just try and stay focused."

"I'm ignoring that comment. Anyway the thing I wanted to ask was why Thalia is so… against love?" Nico said tripping over his words.

"I used to think it had something to do with Luke, but now I'm not so sure." Annabeth said not liking where the conversation was going.

"Who's Luke, and what does he have to do with any of this?"

"Luke was a guy who moved away in the middle of 7th grade, around the time you came. Thalia used to like him, and when Thalia confronted Luke about her feelings he turned her down, hard. Maybe as hard as Thalia turned you down, but that's what I used to think, now I think it might have something to do with her personal life, the only thing I know for sure is, that if you still like her you have your work set out for you."

Nico was _very_ pleased when he heard that. Not.

Thalia

"Why would you ask _him_?" Thalia shouted on the bus. "There are plenty of other guys at this school, but you decided, just to annoy me, to ask _him_! What the he** Annabeth, are you trying to get me mad at you, because if you were it worked?" A couple of people turned to look at Thalia, but she didn't care.

Annabeth flinched, as if the words hurt her, which is what Thalia was going for. "Look Thalia you might be comfortable going alone, but I'm not, so just suck it up and forgive Nico, who didn't even do anything in the first place!"

"Yes he did, he liked me!"

"What on earth is wrong with someone liking someone else? Just give me one good reason and I'll call the date off with Nico."

Thalia's mouth opened and then closed as she tried to think of something wrong with it. She was going to say, 'That you could get hurt,' until she realized the '_could' _in that sentence. Then she was going to say, 'That a relationship might not work out,' until she realized the '_might'_ in that sentence, so she just settled on giving Annabeth a death glare, and second guessing herself for the first time in years.

**A/N: Okay, now that you're done reading. REVIEW. Please. Thanks, Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know I'm very late updating today, but we had a lot of errands to run, and I wanted to give you guys a good chapter.**

Chapter 10

Annabeth's day had been completely uneventful, the first time that week. And she would've liked to keep it that, except for the fact she had to go to the dance; you know the one that she was being forced to go to.

She was in her room, that was decorated with all sorts of academic and track awards, and she was trying to figure out what she would wear, when her mom walked in. Her mom, Athena, walked around Annabeth's twin sized bed and made her way towards Annabeth.

She said in a stern voice, "Listen here Annabeth; if you're not home by 10:30 then I'm going to call the police and have your date arrested for abducting my daughter. And no making out too passionately, we don't want you get carried away and be on one of those, '16 and pregnant shows'. You got that?"

Annabeth started to blush and nodded and said, "Yes ma'am. Now can you go? I'm trying to decide which dress would be a better choice; and you being here, standing over my shoulder doesn't really help."

"Fine I'll go, but I think you should choose the gray, it brings out you eyes." Annabeth's mom said, while shutting the door.

Annabeth knew her mom was right; she always was, so she hung her blue dress up, and went to change into her silky gray one.

She looked at her mirror, studying how her dress fit. It was sleeveless and went down to her knees. She had a white sash that she tied around her waist. She nodded at her mirror self, then put her hair in a high pony-tail, and waited for Nico to come take her to the dance. The doorbell rang and she went to go answer it.

When she opened her door she almost didn't recognize Nico. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt that gave the impression he was wearing a tux, and his pants didn't have any holes in them. His hair was apparently combed, and it was wet as if he had recently taken a shower. All in all he wasn't that hard to look at, _'No,'_ Annabeth told herself, _'Think Percy, think Percy.'_

"Hey P- I mean Nico. How's it going?" Annabeth asked trying to divert the conversation from her obvious staring.

"Good. My dad is going to drive us, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine, but we should go before my mom comes with the camera." Annabeth said, peering anxiously over her shoulder. "Bye mom, we'll be back by 10:30. Love you." She shouted. Annabeth then looked at Nico and said, "What are you waiting for? Let's go." Nico nodded and the both quickly fast-walked to Nico's dad's very expensive looking car.

When they got to the dance, which was just the school's decorated cafeteria, Nico asked if it was okay that they sit down at one of the variously scattered circular tables. Annabeth nodded and searched the crowd for Thalia. She spotted Thalia's spiky black hair in the crowd and waved her over. Thalia didn't look irritated or upset, like Annabeth assumed she would be about Nico being at the table; Thalia actually looked a little shy. Annabeth was surprised, because she didn't know, 'shy' was in Thalia's vocabulary, but decided not to waste too much time thinking about it.

"Hey Annabeth, hey Nico, Can I sit here," she said gesturing to the spot in between Annabeth and Nico.

"No," Annabeth said jokingly, "I like your T-shirt, by the way." She said mentioning Thalia's ironic T-shirt, it said, 'irony' and then showed a picture of an iron.

Thalia smiled and said, while sitting down, "Yeah I know, it is pretty cool."

"You know you aren't very modest, right?"

"Hey the T-shirt says irony, not modesty. So I don't have to be modest." Thalia pointed out to Annabeth, who wasn't paying attention, because she noticed somebody on the dance floor.

"Umm, Thalia I'll be back soon. You just sit there and play nice with Nico." Annabeth said distractedly, while making her way to the objective of her distractedness.

It was Percy and a red-head dancing very close, close enough to kiss, which seemed to be what was about to happen. Annabeth walked over and, placing one hand on each of them, pushed them apart. The girl looked at Annabeth and asked, pretty nicely for a girl who had just been rudely interuppted, "Who are you?"

"Oh, don't mind me; I'm just Percy's girl friend." Annabeth said bitterly.

"He has a girlfriend? I didn't know that. Sorry if I did I wouldn't have almost kissed him. My bad, I was kind of wondering why a guy like him hadn't been snagged yet, but I see that he has been, I'm sorry again. Let me leave you two alone." The girl said glaring at Percy and then turning back to Annabeth, said, "Oh my name is Rachel. Make sure you yell at him for me, bye."

That was certainly Annabeth's intention. She looked at Percy and gestured with her finger, daring Percy to follow her, and then she turned around, heading for the parking lot, so she didn't cause a scene. She exited the building, walked a little farther and went to stand in between two parked cars, that way nobody ran them over. She then proceeded to undo her pony-tail and run her fingers through her hair.

She looked up at the approaching, tux wearing, dashingly handsome, Percy. She yelled, "What the fu** was that about Percy?"

He looked angry and said, much to Annabeth's surprise, "What was what about? We were just dancing!"

"Oh that's what you were doing, because it looked a lot like you were about to kiss her." Annabeth shouted.

"Well I wasn't, so just stop being so clingy!"

"Oh did you just tell me to stop being so clingy; because that would be rich coming from the boy who gets upset when even slightly lied to!" Annabeth shouted at Percy, and then she suddenly deflated, her shoulders dropped and she hung her head, and said, "You know what Percy, we're through."

Percy looked shocked, as if he hadn't actually expected Annabeth to brake up with him, and he said, "What?"

"You should be thanking me. Now you can go back to Rachel, she seemed nice, apparently nicer than me, so go Percy. Just go." She said the last part when Percy started protesting. She expected him to fight her more, that's what she wanted him to do, bur he just injured Annabeth more by walking away not even slightly aggravated.

As soon as he left Annabeth sat on the curb, and started crying, her only conciliation was the fact that she hadn't started crying when Percy was there.

**A/N: I know I'm very evil, and if you agree REVIIEW, even if you don't please REVIEW. There might be two chapters left to this story, just in case any of you were wondering. I'm going to have to get them both up tomorrow, because I have camp on Sunday, but unless you people don't press that button I might just continue being evil and post the last chapter on _next_ Sunday, after camp. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is sort of different then the original too. You really need to REREAD this one. In defence of my Thalico; this is an AU, they aren't related, they're the same age (physically and mentally), Thalia isn't a hunter of Artemis, and I think they're cute together.**

Chapter 11

Thalia watched as Annabeth left the table. And then blushed when she said, "You just play nice with Nico." Which was Thalia's intention, she had thought about her views on love, and after hours of mental arguments, a couple moments of tears, and a gut-wrenching decision, she decided she would give Nico a chance, but only if there was a spark. So after watching a disturbed looking Annabeth drag Percy outside, she decided now was her only chance to test the spark, before she had to go comfort her heart-broken friend.

"Hey Nico, want to go dance?" She said regaining her normally confident demeanor.

"Me? I thought you hated me." Nico said confused.

"I don't hate anyone, hate is such a strong word, but I'm not mad at you anymore, if that's what you're talking about. By the way, I'm sorry for that whole incident with your clothes, but you have to admit it was funny."

Nico smiled, and got up, while murmuring, "It was painful too."

"It was what?" Thalia smiled sweetly.

"Nothing Thalia, I forgive you. Now let's go dance."

Thalia and Nico danced for about five minutes, before the song turned into a slow song. Nico swept his arm out, and raised his eyebrows. Thalia nodded, signaling she'd be okay with it. She stepped up to him put her hand on his waist, the other on his shoulder and they danced.

The feeling of his hand on her waist was surprisingly exhilarating. Nico was quite a good dancer, and he managed to take her breath away as he swept her across the floor. He spun Thalia, and Thalia found herself beaming, truly smiling. She didn't want it to end, but it did and she was left smiling at Nico, who smiled in return.

Nico asked, "So Thalia, find what you were hoping to?"

She punched him lightly for him teasing her and said, "I think so, but if you'll excuse me I have to go find Annabeth." Thalia pointed to Percy, who had a troubled look on his face, and had come in without Annabeth. Thalia debated whether to go directly to Percy and question him, or go look for Annabeth. She figured she would just leave the troubled Percy alone, and she made her way to the doors that lead to the parking lot.

She heard Annabeth before she saw her. Thalia could hear the music from the dance, but could also hear a quiet sobbing sound. She followed the sound, and her search led to a crying Annabeth. Thalia just sat down next to Annabeth, and she patted Annabeth's arm, while saying (only half joking), "Shhh, its okay. Just tell me who to kill, and we can make this all go away."

Annabeth made a sound that was either a hiccup or a laugh and then she wiped her tears and said stumbling over her words, "It was P-Percy; he was ab-bout t-to kiss t-that red-head."

"So should I kill both of them or just Percy?" Thalia said trying to get Annabeth laugh again.

"Don't k-kill anyone. Especially that Rachel girl, she didn't do anything." Annabeth stopped crying, and put on a brave face.

"Okay, I'll go get Nico, and his dad can take us to your house." Thalia said trying to comfort Annabeth.

"Okay, I'll go stand by the doors; I don't think I could stand seeing Percy."

Thalia nodded, and she went inside. Thalia talked to Nico, who proceeded to call his dad.

"He'll be here in 5 minutes." Nico said, noticing Thalia's evil face.

"Good that should be just enough time." Thalia said, and then walked over to Percy, who was sitting in a corner, not enjoying the dance. _'Good,'_ Thalia thought, _'he doesn't deserve to enjoy the dance.'_

"Stand up." Thalia ordered Percy.

"Why?" Percy questioned, but he stood up after seeing the look on Thalia's face.

"So I could do this." Thalia said, while kicking him, in _that_ place. "Now," Thalia whispered to Percy who had doubled over in pain, "if you ever hurt Annabeth like that again I will be sure to kick you _much_ harder."

Thalia then proceeded to walk back to Nico, who had his mouth open in shock. Nico said, while they exited the building, "Remind me to never cross you, or ever get you angry."

Thalia looked at Nico and said, "Just don't hurt my friends and you should be safe." Nico nodded and Thalia and Nico stepped next to Annabeth, and they all waited for Nico's dad.

"Whoa Nico, two lovely ladies, that's more that I was expecting," Nico's father said as Nico stepped in the front passenger side.

Nico was about to correct his dad when Thalia spoke up and said, "Yup, that's Nico. Quite the ladies man at school. He's very charming, but that's not the reason we're both here. See Annabeth's boyfriend decided he would be a jacka- I mean a donkey butt, so we kind of just need you to take us to her house, that way she can be comforted with gallons of ice-cream, silky pajamas, the Big Bang Theory, and her best friend. So can you please drive, instead of trying to catch flies with your mouth, because that's not as efficient as one of those stick paper things, or even a fly swatter?" Thalia told Nico's very shocked dad.

"Oh, yes. Just buckle up, and be quiet the rest of the trip."

Nico turned around and smiled at Thalia, who was in the back along with a smiling Annabeth. He gave Thalia a thumbs-up, which Thalia returned.

* * *

"Ohhh, Penny. How can you not understand that, it's so simple?" Annabeth said yelling at the T.V.

"Annabeth not all of us can be geniuses. So just leave her alone, because I didn't get what was just said either."

"Fine Thalia, I'll quit shouting at Penny." Annabeth said exasperated.

"Good, oh and by the way I can stay the night. I'll just have to borrow some of your clothes." Thalia said happily.

"Cool, now where's that ice-cream I was promised?"

"Chocolate or vanilla," asked a new voice.

"Oh, vanilla, thanks mom." Annabeth said gratefully.

"Well it's the least I could do, considering that jerk Percy cheated on you. If he shows his face around here I will personally destroy it." Annabeth's mom said, while bring the ice-cream to Annabeth.

"What's up with you people and killing?" Annabeth said throwing her hands up in the air.

Thalia said loudly, "Well fine then, I'll get my own ice-cream." Annabeth laughed at Thalia, and the whole night went on like that, laughing and talking.

Well almost the whole night.

**A/N: REVIEW please, tell me how you feel about the Thalico.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope you people like this chapter.**

**In reply to Ilovepercabeth1234's review: You should like this chapter.**

**Now on to the awards. The second runner-up for most reviews is... FaithGrace, although your reviews were short and to the point, they still helped me update sooner. The first runner-up for most reviews is... Pug1998, your reviews helped me pinpoint when I was doing something right, thank you. Now the person who has reviewed this 12 chapter story the most is... ReadingGurl07, I loved knowing how eager you were for me to update, it definitly helped, so thank you. Thank you to everyone else who cared enough to review!**

Chapter 12

Annabeth was asleep when she heard a thumping on her window. She sat up groggily, and looked at the time, it read 4:15. She shook her wondering what could be disturbing her at 4'o clock in the morning, _'only one way to find out,'_ she told herself. She got up and stepped over Thalia, who was on Annabeth's floor on Annabeth's sleeping bag. She walked over to the window, pulled up the blinds, and then almost screamed.

It was Percy and he had an apologetic look on his face. Annabeth assumed she was dreaming, so she lowered the blinds, and almost stepped back over Thalia when she heard the tapping again. She walked back over, and figured it wasn't a dream, because if it was he would've left already. She sighed and raised the blinds again. This time he was mouthing the words, _'meet me outside.'_

Annabeth decided she would get it over with, so she nodded, closed the blinds, and stepped over Thalia (again), and then made her way to her front door, all in complete darkness. She grabbed the spare keys from the table near the door, and then she unlocked the door. She took a deep breath and made her way outside, leaving the door unlocked.

She found Percy standing on her porch, wearing a T-shirt and sweat pants. She looked at him and said bitterly, like any other recently cheated on girl would, "What are you doing here? I told you we're through. Get that through your thick skull. Here let me put it in a way you should understand; Percy, that's you, cheat on Annabeth, that's me, equals through. You got it?"

Percy looked hurt, but he quickly pushed that aside, "Look Annabeth, I know what you said. Now listen to what I have to say, because it took me a good 8 hours to figure out, and I rushed over here as soon as I found the right words to say how I feel. I'm sorry; I was really confused, because although I love you like crazy, Rachel was kind of throwing herself at me. You know how hard it is for me to be rude, so when she asked me to the dance I couldn't say no, mainly because I didn't think anything would happen at the dance, besides you know dancing, but then when she leaned up to kiss me I got caught up in it."

"And, pray tell, why did you yell at me at the dance?" Annabeth asked, not really believing Percy.

"I was still a little upset at you for lying to me, and I was just mad that you jumped to conclusions, even if they were right."

"Wait Percy, I've been going through what you said earlier. You said you loved me."

"I said I love you. There's a difference" Percy said with a slight smile.

"Okay, let's say I do forgive you. You'll have to promise to never get that close to another girl again, or I might not hold Thalia or my mom back." Annabeth said, actually considering forgiving him, because both he and Rachel had stated that Rachel was the ring leader bhind everything.

"I swear it'll never happen again. Cross my heart, or hope to die."

"If I do set Thalia on you, you will hope to die; you know that right?" Annabeth said jokingly.

"Yeah I do, and I'm willing to risk it if you'll just forgive me." Percy said stepping close to Annabeth.

Annabeth looked up at him, because she had to if she wanted to see his green eyes, and she said, "Fine Percy I'll forgive, but this is you last chance, so don't mess up."

Percy said, "I intend not to." Then he leaned down and was about to kiss Annabeth when Annabeth stepped back and said, "Oh no, I don't kiss the same night I brake up."

Percy then stepped forward and said into Annabeth's ear, "It's a good thing it's morning then."

**A/N: I'll just leave your imaginations to figure out the rest. Thank you for reading my story, please REVIEW. All it takes is one click of that button, ya know the blue one, thanks again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, long time, no see. Sorry about that *puts hands above head in shame*. I just get super busy, sorry.**

Thalia

Thalia woke up at 10 o' clock; perfectly acceptable for a Saturday. It took her a couple of seconds to determine why she wasn't in her bed, but when she did it took all of her willpower not to go kill Percy. Thalia, being a very loyal friend, doesn't take it well when people hurt her best friend, and Percy had definitely hurt Annabeth. It'd be a wonder if Thalia could ever look at Percy without gagging a little.

Groggily, Thalia got up to go see if breakfast was ready. She saw a very happy, though sleepy looking, Annabeth making eggs. Annabeth's mom was nowhere to be seen, but that was to be expected when you're friend's mom is the head of a huge architectural company. Thalia, still a little sleepy, walked over to Annabeth.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Thalia asked, and then yawned.

"Oh you know; life is good sometimes." Annabeth said with a secret smile, as she put the eggs on a plate and got out some bisquick to make pancakes.

"Well yeah, but normally not after your boyfriend cheats on you," Thalia said with a strange look on her face, judging Annabeth just a teensy bit.

"Oh, yeah," Annabeth crinkled her eyebrows together a little, but she continued "See the thing is; he didn't really cheat on me. He was just being polite to Rachel. He still loves me." She said that last part with a giggle, and Thalia started to worry about her obviously love struck friend.

Thalia asked, "Did I miss something last night? I thought you broke up with him."

Annabeth laughed and said, "Oh nothing new happened _last night_. However, he did come over this morning to say he was sorry, and then we made out a little and he left. He was quite romantic."

Thalia just stood there shocked, while Annabeth set the table and poured orange juice for her and Thalia. Thalia snapped out of it, and asked her friend, "But aren't you mad at him at all?"

Annabeth went to sit at the table, and gestured for Annabeth to follow. "No, I'm not mad at him. I was, but now we're all good."

Thalia just decided that the best thing to do was to drop the subject, Annabeth was happy; that's what mattered. She sat next to Annabeth and loaded her plate with pancakes and eggs, not healthy, but that's not what sleepovers are about.

"So Annabeth, are we still going to go to the mall?" Thalia and Annabeth had planned to go to the mall, but they weren't really going to shop. God forbid Thalia be seen doing something girly. They were just going to hangout and eat lunch there. Plus the mall had this huge rock wall that Thalia loved climbing and seeing the looks on everyone's faces.

"Of course, but I hope you don't mind that I invited Percy." Annabeth said looking at her food, probably worried Thalia would be mad at her. Well Thalia wasn't mad exactly, but she was definitely irritated.

"I mind a little." Thalia stabbed her pancakes, annoyed that Annabeth, the normally smart one, had rushed into forgiving her obviously at fault boyfriend.

"Well if it helps, Percy said he was going to walk by Nico's and see if he wanted to go."

"It helps a little."

"Enough to make up for inviting him in the first place," Annabeth asked hopefully.

Thalia blushed, something unheard of in this dimension, and replied, "Yeah, but don't push it." Thalia and Annabeth got ready for the day, and walked to the mall (it isn't that far) at around 12.

Percy

Percy felt so lucky when Annabeth agreed to forgive him that he hadn't expected his wave of euphoria to allow him to go back to sleep, but when he got back home and climbed through the window he fell asleep faster than Tyson could devour a Pb&J.

At around 9ish his mom woke him up, saying that Annabeth (she said her name with a somehow smug smile) was on the phone. He got awake enough to hear her ask him if he wanted to go hangout at the mall with her, and she asked if he could bring Nico. Of course he said yes to both.

He slept for another hour before his mom woke him up to eat, take a shower, and get dressed. He was out of the door at 11:30 ready to go get Nico.

The walk to Nico's was short, and when he got there and rang the doorbell Nico's dad's assistant answered.

He was wearing a civil war uniform, and had gunshots right above his heart. Instead of being freaked out, Percy was used to Mr. D'Angelo's assistant's fixation on war reenactments. The not-real-bloody soldier greeted Percy and asked if he should go get Nico. Percy nodded and Ralph retreated into the mansion, only to come back out with a wide-awake Nico. Nico walked out to stand next to Percy. Ralph nodded at Nico and closed the door.

Nico asked, "So why are you here again?" No one's ever claimed Nico was tactful.

"Annabeth asked us to come to the mall. Thalia's going to be there too."

Nico was definitely happy about that; he even subconsciously straightened his clothes. What a girl. The two set off to the mall, unknowingly being followed.

Luke

"Yes sir, we're trailing them right now. We overheard that Annabeth and Thalia were going to be there as well." Luke reported to his Boss.

"Good, all of the other subjects have been confirmed to be there as well. You are aware of the procedures?" The deep voice spoke through Luke's company issued phone. It was untraceable and state-of-the-art.

"Yes sir, we know the plan. Thank you for trusting me with this mission; you won't be disappointed."

"I better not be, for your sake. Do fail me." The line went dead, and Luke turned his phone off, determined not to have any distractions. The people in his team looked at him expectantly.

"The Boss trusts us to get this done and if any of you fail me there will be consequences. Understand?" His team of 10 nodded, scared, and Luke smiled at his ability to frighten people.

Luke and his team continued to follow Percy and Nico (they were far enough behind that they couldn't be heard, but they still needed to keep their hoods up and heads down).

Luke's mission was to capture the sons and daughters of important government officials. It was going to be easy because most of these government officials had decided that lying to their children would be safest.

He was going to kidnap Percy Jackson (his father had an important role with food supply) and Percy would be held for a huuuuge ransom of food. After Thalia Grace was kidnapped, (her dad was in charge of weaponry dispensing) she would be held and her father would be threatened that if he gave soldiers one more gun that Thalia would be shot. Annabeth Chase would be held captive until her mother agreed to design war machines and plan out proper strategies for Luke's Boss. Nico D'Angelo was going to be held until his father paid a large amount of money and donated several thousand troops. He had also been told to snatch Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue, Grover Goat **(A/N: Idk his last name -_-)**, and Travis and Connor Stole (his younger half-brothers. God his dad's a slut); all of whom were to be at the mall as well. He felt a little bad for all the kids, but his Boss treated prisoners pretty well.

In fact, Luke had been a prisoner. His dad, Hermes, had left Luke's home hoping that would be safest for him. Obviously it wasn't, because after Luke and his mother moved, Luke was kidnapped and, after intensive training, had been assigned back to his home state to start doing missions. Most kids after they are kidnapped, are held until Luke's Boss gets what he wants (and even then, the kids are rarely given back). Other times the kids ended up liking it better at the House and started training.

Sometimes, Luke spotted several boxes and crates being loaded into the House's underground bunker and suspected that his Boss was going to launch a war, and that he was getting help from any source he could. Luke was just happy to be on the winning side.

Luke followed the unsuspecting teenagers into the mall and prepared for the distraction.

**A/N: I'll give you three guesses as to who Luke's Boss is. I shall rule out a magic rainbow-unicorn for you. **

**How'd you guys like my plot twist? And my cliffy?**


End file.
